Een verhaal met een staartje
by teamrocketfan
Summary: Compleet! Vegeta is door een tijdruimtesingulariteit vast komen te zitten in een bos..o jee! Een best wel foute fic, geschreven in een übermelige bui. Vegeta (uit DBZ) x Taira (uit Beck). Shounen-aiyaoi dus ge zijt gewaarschuwd! Arme Vegeta... :X


Olé! Zoals gezegd, dit is een best wel foute fic, geschreven in een übermelige bui. Vegeta (uit DBZ) x Taira (uit Beck) ..jep! een dbz cross beckfic! Het is shounen-ai (jongensliefde), dus niet lezen als je daar niet tegen kunt! Ik heb het al een keer aan een jongen laten lezen die er misselijk van werd...dus u zijt gewaarschuwd! Note: kben op zich niet echt into shonen-ai, maar vond het wel interessant en grappig om er een keer over te schrijven.

Disclaimer: dragonball Z en Beck zijn niet van mij. DBZ is van Akira Toriyama en Beck is van...waar is het eigenlijk van? Naja niet van mij iig! En als dat wel zo was geweest had ik dit zeker niet geschreven. :X

"_**Een verhaal met een staartje"**_

Met dank aan Gab!

Op een warme lente ochtend liep Taira tussen een groepje hoge loofbomen. Slechts enkele zonnestralen wisten er doorheen te breken en hij voelde zich ontspannen in de schaduw van de bomen die zo ver boven hem uit torenden. Taira was met wat vrienden gaan kamperen in één van de bossen uit de Suadestreek om er even uit te zijn, en was nu op zoek naar een riviertje waar ze zich konden wassen. Plotseling hoorde hij in de struiken iets ritselen. 'Een vogel' dacht hij eerst. Maar het geluid werd steeds harder. Bovendien hoorde hij er een plotselinge zucht doorheen. "Een mens?" mompelde Taira tegen zichzelf. "Mijn maten zitten nog in het kamp, dus die kunnen het niet zijn. Maar wie zou dit dan zijn?" 

Nieuwsgierig ging hij een kijkje nemen. Hij sloop op zijn hoede in de richting van het geluid en gluurde zo stil mogelijk door de bladeren van wat struiken. En wat hij daar zag, kon hij niet geloven.   
Een mens met een staart! Een heuse staart! En die staart was nog helemaal behaard ook! Taira keek een paar keer voor hij tot de conclusie kwam dat de staart waarschijnlijk onderdeel van een kostuum was. Maar wie cosplayde er nou in de bossen, ver weg van de menselijke beschaving? Nieuwsgierig bleef Taira kijken. De persoon - het was een man, en nog een behoorlijk goed uitziende ook - leek vast te zitten met zijn staart. Hij zat onder een dikke boomstronk vastgeklemd. 'Waarom doe je nou zo moeilijk?' dacht Taira bij zichzelf 'Trek gewoon dat pak uit, normalitair zou toch niemand je zien?' 

"Arg verdorie!" hoorde Taira de man opeens mopperen "Als die tijdruimtesingulariteit niet al mijn krachten had opgeslokt, zou ik dit hele bos met één ki zo wegblazen!" Taira begon hem inmiddels wat eigenaardig te vinden. Toch wilde hij de man helpen en langzaam maar zeker kwam hij te voorschijn vanuit het struikgewas, waar hij zich al die tijd verscholen had gehouden. De man keek meteen naar hem om. Ze staarden elkaar aan. En plotseling begon de man te blozen. "Ga weg!" riep hij "Bemoei je met je eigen zaken!" 

Even dacht Taira er aan inderdaad maar gewoon de benen te nemen en deze bizarre situatie achter zich te laten. Maar de man had op de één of andere manier een aantrekkingskracht op hem, met zijn welgevormde spieren en lange, omhoogstaande zwarte haar. Bovendien was de man wat kleiner dan Taira zelf, iets wat hem zekerder van zichzelf maakte. Uiteindelijk verzamelde hij al zijn moed. "Volgens mij kom je daar niet alleen weg... Waarom trek je die staart er niet gewoon af?"  
De man gromde. "Mijn staart eraf trekken? Rot op! Trek je eigen armen eruit ofzo!" Taira begreep het niet en kwam iets dichterbij. En toen zag hij dat de staart vast zat, onderaan de rug van de man. Zijn kleren waren op een aantal plaatsen gescheurd, onder andere op de plek waar de staart aan het lichaam vastgegroeid zat. "Dat ding is echt!" riep Taira verbaasd uit. "Wat ben jij?" stamelde hij.

De man keek hem verontwaardigd aan, alsof hij iets heel doms had gevraagd. "Ik ben een Saiyan! Vegeta, prins van de saiyan-jin!" Taira voelde opeens een brede lach op zijn gezicht verschijnen. Hij probeerde zo serieus mogelijk te blijven, maar Vegeta merkte het toch. "Ga toch weg! Van mijn part geloof je 't dan toch niet! Ik heb sowieso geen hulp nodig. Zeker niet jouw hulp!"  
Vegeta keerde zijn rug naar Taira toe, alsof deze niet meer aanwezig was. Hij trok verder aan zijn staart, probeerde zich aan een andere boom vast te klemmen, maar het wilde allemaal niet deren. Uiteindelijk brak zelfs één van de grote takken waartegen hij zich af probeerde te zetten en deze viel boven op hem. "Aaaaaghh!" zuchtte hij geïrriteerd, zijn krachten waren duidelijk bijna op. 

Taira besloot in te grijpen. Of dit nu een mens was of niet, het was duidelijk iemand die simpelweg hulp nodig had. Bovendien wilde hij deze man wel beter leren kennen, Vegeta intrigeerde hem. Rustig liep hij naar hem toe en bukte, om dichterbij hem te komen. Hij staarde naar de wond aan Vegeta's staart en het plasje bloed wat inmiddels onder de boom was ontstaan. "Ziet er pijnlijk uit..." mompelde hij. Vegeta was laaiend. Hij probeerde Taira weg te duwen, maar zijn lichaam werkte niet meer mee. Het was te uitgeput van alle inspanningen –wat deze dan ook waren geweest- uit de afgelopen uren. 

"Ga...ga..." hijgde Vegeta zachtjes. Maar Taira schonk allang geen aandacht meer aan zijn woorden. Hij had een oud, Zwitsers zakmes bij zich wat hij ooit van zijn vader had gekregen. Heel langzaam begon hij onderaan de boomstam te snijden, daar waar Vegeta's staart klem zat. Met grote ogen keek Vegeta toe. Eén foutje kon al een snee in zijn staart veroorzaken, terwijl dat juist één van zijn gevoeligste lichaamsdelen was. Taira merkte de spanning op en ging nog secuurder te werk.

Uiteindelijk was de inkeping die Taira in het hout had gesneden diep genoeg, zodat de staart erdoor zou passen. "Nou," zei hij ietwat zelfvoldaan, "zo erg was dat toch niet? Als je wilt dat ik je verder met rust..." Taira's woorden stokten toen hij zich omdraaide. Vegeta lag op zijn rug op het mos, zijn ogen half dicht, en ademde zwaar. Hij keek Taira nog steeds een beetje kwaad aan, maar het dreigende was uit zijn blik verdwenen. Taira was even bang dat het heel slecht met hem ging, maar dat bleek wel mee te vallen. Vegeta had in ieder geval nog voldoende kracht om zijn staart onder de boom vandaan te trekken, en bracht hem naar zijn mond toe. Met zijn speeksel begon hij de wond te ontsmetten. Het was een vreemd gezicht. En opeens voelde Taira sterk de drang om de man nog verder te helpen… 

Een paar seconde lang kon hij nog gewoon toekijken. Vegeta had overal schrammen en kleerscheuren, al vielen die allemaal wel mee in vergelijking met hoe zijn staart eraan toe was. Weer viel Taira op hoe goed deze man, die zichzelf een prins noemde, eruit zag. Eigenlijk kon het ook heel goed een prins zijn. Hij had er wel het uiterlijk voor. En langzaam maar zeker boog hij zich over hem heen. Vegeta leek hiervan te schrikken. "Wat...wat doe je?" vroeg hij zwakjes. Taira aaide hem over zijn wang. "Ik wil je alleen maar helpen." En met een stevige, maar zachte greep pakt Taira de harige staart van de hulpeloze man die onder hem lag, en begon eraan te sabbelen. 'Nee..." mompelde Vegeta zachtjes en zuchtte. 

Vegeta had gemengde gevoelens. Wat deed deze jongeman toch met hem? Waarom vond hij dit op de één of andere, zieke manier die hij zelf niet eens wilde doorgronden, helemaal niet zo erg? Even twijfelde hij, maar toen kwam zijn trots weer boven. "Ga...van me af...rot...op...ik hoef die hulp niet...en zeker niet dit soort hulp! Ik red mezelf al decennia lang. Denk maar niet dat ik hulp van het eerste beste jochie wat langs komt huppelen nodig heb..." Toch kwam het er niet zo dwingend uit, als hij had gehoopt. In tegendeel. Taira voelde de twijfel in zijn stem. En dat zette hem er alleen toe aan verder te gaan. Zachtjes begon hij met zijn lichaam over dat van Vegeta te wrijven, de staart nog steeds tegen zijn lippen aandrukkend. Vegeta werd rood en wendde zijn hoofd af. "Hey!" riep Taira na een tijdje 'volgens mij vind je dit wel leuk...Ik kan het zelfs voelen...als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel!" Hierbij glimlachte hij betekenisvol. Vegeta voelde een traan over zijn wang heen glijden. 'Laat het niet waar zijn...alsjeblieft! Dat kan ik me niet permitteren...Niet als trotse prins van de saiyans!' smeekte hij in zichzelf.

Taira begreep met wat voor innerlijk gevecht Vegeta te maken had. "Die gevoelens zijn verwarrend, hè?" fluisterde hij zachtjes, waarna hij voorzichtig zijn oor begon te likken. Vegeta kneep zijn ogen dicht. 'Waarom...waarom laat ik dit gebeuren?' dacht hij bij zichzelf 'Ben ik werkelijk te zwak om hem van me af te slaan...? Of wil ik hem misschien helemaal niet meer wegduwen?' Naarmate hij meer en meer tot de conclusie kwam dat het wel eens dat tweede kon zijn, voelde hij schaamte. En toen Taira's lippen de zijne raakten, gaf hij zich over. De strijd was over, voor nu. Gewillig liet hij zich alles overkomen wat de jongeman met hem wilde doen. Na een intense kus die minuten leek te duren, zuchtte Taira. "Weet je, ik wil je eigenlijk beter leren kennen voordat we verder gaan..." Vegeta knikte alleen maar wat afwezig, te diep in zijn eigen gedachten verzonken. "Zal ik je meenemen naar ons kamp? Daar kan ik je beter verzorgen, bovendien hebben we iedere avond heerlijke maaltijden. En rond het kampvuur maken we muziek. Je zult het er vast naar je zin hebben!" Vegeta knikte een tweede keer, nog steeds ietwat onthutst. 

Taira boog zich opnieuw over Vegeta heen en tilde hem op. "Maak je geen zorgen, alles komt weer helemaal goed." Vegeta keek naar hem op. "Okay...maar wees voorzichtig..." mompelde hij zachtjes. Taira glimlachte en met de saiyan in zijn armen liep hij terug naar zijn kamp, van binnen diep gelukkig met zijn nieuwe aanwinst. Ze zouden vast en zeker goede vrienden worden, daar was hij van overtuigd. Hele goede vrienden. 

einde


End file.
